I will always Love You for All Eternity
by ScarletLeaves
Summary: Dracula remembers his past and how his beloved was taken away from him that was nearly four hundred years, and now her soul has returned once again. Canceled, until I get through my Wrier's block
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer**__ I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters either._

_**Authors Note**__: This is my first fan fiction. I love the characters especially the game Castlevania._

_

* * *

_

_**I will always Love You for All Eternity**_

****

****

The sun is starting to sets in the west, night is approaching.

_**(Dreaming)**_

****

_**Transylvania, March 17, 1093**_

****

****

_ He rode his horse in a startling haste to be with his dearly beloved wife, Elisabetha. After a mighty campaign battle against the heathens, Mathias Cronqvist a genius tactician who wanted nothing more, but to be with in Elisabeth's embrace, he raced to get to his castle, Cronqvist Manor. How he must have missed her so much during his depart char for almost about five months._ _As soon he approached to his gate to the stables and into the manor, he was greeted by many servants for his returned and asking where his wife is, one servant told him she was in the garden. Hurrying through the halls, he finally found her sitting on the bench, gazing at the vibrant cloud colors as the sun is setting, with her back against him. Mathias walk quietly behind as soon as he was close behind her, he embraced her from behind. _

_ She gasps at first, but as soon she saw his wedding ring on his left hand she then knew it was her love, "Mathias" she said welcoming into his embrace from behind "I miss you, my lord. I prayed for your safe return". "for I miss you the most, Elisabetha and I to prayed for your safety as well" Mathias said realeasing her, sitting next to her on the bench thus gazing into her blue eyes. "What are you staring, my lord?" she said in an almost embarrassing tone "it's been along time, Elisabetha, since I gazed in your beautiful eyes" Elisabetha curled up ageist Mathias and laying her head on his chest. Mathias pulling her closer to his chest and gentle tighten his arm around her as if she was about to be taken away from him._

_ For about a few moments later Elisabetha gently push Mathias breaking his embrace and placed her hand on Mathias's left face. He than closed his eye feeling her touch against his face "my lord, you should rest from a tiring battle" she said. "You are wise, Elisabetha, you are also kindhearted, gentle and concern for my safely that is why I love you and will always be at your side" opening his eyes, "but Mathias_, _the campaign, the battle, the soldiers, and God needs you so we can live in a land of peace you and I together" she said in a voice that was most likely to be an uneasiness tone. Who wouldn't be concern about one's love going out into battle risking their everyday lives for in order protect their love ones in the name of God?_

_ Mathias then gave a friendly grin, caressing Elisabetha's face" I know my dear it is God's will, but for the mean time before my next depart char …" kissing her lips "I want to spend my time with you before I have to leave" "when is that to be, my lord?" she asked looking at his grayish eyes. "Not until seven or eight months to be exact, but I prey it does not come soon" taking Elisabetha's hand and kissing them softly "till than, my lord I am pleased that you are home out of harms way and with me" she than gave Mathias a gentle kiss on his lips and their kisses deepen.._

_**(End of Dream) **_

**_

* * *

_**

****

Mathias or should I say Dracula awakens from his long slumber only realizing what he was dreaming, dreaming of his past life. The life he once knew nearly four hundred years ago, before he made his ultimate sacrifice thus turning his back against the world and God himself and renaming himself as Count Dracula. The dream was one of Dracula's pleasant memories of Elisabetha, always noble to everyone around her, always calm and gentle toward other and always concerning of her husband safe return from dreadful battles across the holy land and at the end losing the things that was truly dear to him.

Never knew anyone would give up their entire life even their own soul because of one misunderstanding event that turned even his world in complete darkness, and again it could happen to anyone, right?

Dracula starts gazing at the moon though a window, wondering why he has been dreaming of the past that was a long time ago. when that very instance it cross his mind how he came into power, betraying his good comrade Leon Belmont, and turning his back against The Almighty. In his deep thought he heard a voice, this voice did not startle him, and he knew who it was.

"Master, what troubles you so?" a voice said coming from the shadow, it was no other than Death, Dracula's loyal servant, "something troubles you, is it the past again, Master?" Death asked again. Dracula finally replied "yes it is the past, but it's not of your concern" "my apologies, Master" Death said. "I must go hunt now, watch the castle while I'm gone" before Death could answer or even nod, his master shape shifted in to a massive bat and flew out into the window, into the dead of night.


	2. Ch 1 Just a Dream

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Just a Dream**_

_Transylvania, September 23, 1456_

_She sat on a stone bench watching the sunset she's waiting, waiting for what or who? It's seemed like an eternity to her "where are you? My love, please come home" she said to herself. In a far distant she heard a voice calling out her name "Elisabetha" the woman got up from the stone bench only to see her love walking towards her. His are stretched out longing for her. "Mathias?!" Elisabetha ran into her lover's arm, bind in his embrace "My lord I long for your returned, my prayer are answered" Elisabetha resting her head on Mathias' chest. _

_Mathias stroking his lover's hair "Oh, Elisabetha there is no need to worry I'm here, my love and I will always be here" he said lifting her chin to stare in her blue crystal eyes and reaching down to kiss her lips._

Late at night Lisa woke up from her dream with a start,"w...what was that sound" she said to herself. She heard some noises out side of her cottage almost like a growl of sort. She then got up from her bed and went toward the window in her room. She lives by herself in a small village in Transylvania, her parents past away. Her mother had taken ill from some time of sickness when she was at the age of ten and died her father just died of old age about four or fives years ago, she visits both their graves outside of the village. When she was near the window in her night gown, she held her cross that was around her neck, squeezed tightly in both her hands, till she got there she was relief that the sound only came from a dog passing through.

"Thank goodness" she said gently letting go her cross which swung around her neck. She sighed and walk back to her bed, she stared at the ceiling of her room "_why do I have these dreams? And who was that man, man named Mathias it as if I knew him before, but where?_ _Oh well, it's not important it was just a dream._ _Its getting close to winter, maybe I should get some herbs in case_ _there could be some people ill this winter" _she thought to herself and sleep came over her.

_**Morning**_

Early in the cool morning, Lisa went into the village to get some supplies for her long trip in the forest, see the village is near a huge forest easy to go in and out of the it by a small trail, but there is also a lovely river in the forest and also different kind of unknown plants which could be helpful for Lisa's herbs and medicine, and finally in the forest lies small graves which both of her parents together rest in peace.

She lived in a village that believes in superstitions and we all know how far people will believe in any superstitions even silly ones, right? "Lisa, Lisa!" a woman's voice with dark brown her wearing a simple dark green dress coming thru of crowd of people, "good morning

," "good morning to you Lisa, how are you doing, I see you are getting some supplies for whatever for if I may ask?" Rosette is Lisa's somewhat a childhood friend you can say. "Well if you must know I'm going into the forest to look for some herbs before winter comes knocking at our doors" Lisa smiling after her last words. "Lisa, you cannot keep on doing this, what will happen when people think you're doing…" Rosette getting closer to Lisa and whispering her last words in to her ear "…witch craft"

Lisa looking down then at to her friend, whispering, "I am not doing witch craft Rosette you know that I am no witch either, and don't worry I am only concern for the people's health this winter and…and I do wish to help everyone Rosette" Turning her gaze to the walking villagers "You that's what you wish for Lisa, but please be careful promise me you will be careful" "You have my word Rosette" giving her friend a hug, "I must off I need to go home and check on my Husband and son" "oh and how is little Jonathan doing?" Rosette smiling to Lisa question "he is doing fine for a three year old" Lisa smiling thinking what it would be like to have a child of her own someday. Rosette looking at Lisa knowing what she was thinking of, oh how they know each other so well.

"Lisa…" Rosette began to say, getting Lisa's attention, "Lisa, you will have a child someday I know it and I hope it will be a beautiful one indeed just like a little Jonathan" giving Lisa her hopes smile. "Thank you Rosette, I really needed that, perhaps God will answer my prays one day and may just maybe I'll find some one to love me" me you will Lisa, you will. I must be off, good bye Lisa and be careful" Rosette hurrying off. Lisa sighs and went off to the Direction of the forest trail. "_I wonder what its like to have a family of your own with a loving husband and a child of your own, maybe I'll know what it is like someday_." Wondering to herself "_and those dreams, what do they mean? They must mean something, but what? It does not matter now dreams are just dreams, right?" _

Finally reached the trail and soon began to walk thru into the dark forest.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story, since school started I just been busy with homework, tests, projects, etc... And just to let you know I might not update soon, but I promise to finish this story. Please review or have any ideas to help me, till then be patient.**_


End file.
